parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Piglet - Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Tigger - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Owl - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Rabbit - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *Eeyore - Dilbert *Gopher - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Kanga - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Roo - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Christopher Robin - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) Scenes *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Botley the Robot) *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 2 - Botley's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 4 - Botley Visits Daffy Duck *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 6 - Lunch as Cobra Bubbles's/Botley Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 7 - Botley and Flynn Rider Meet Quasimodo *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 9 - Quasimodo Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE ROBOT" *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 10 - Botley Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 12 - Botley Visits Kenny *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 13 - Tea Time with Flynn Rider *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 14 - Botley Meets S.D. Kluger (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 15 - Botley Meets S.D. Kluger (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 19 - The Hero Party/Kenny Gives His House to Flynn Rider *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 21 - Cobra Bubbles's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce S.D. Kluger Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 23 - Cobra Bubbles Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 24 - Mailmen Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 25 - S.D. Kluger Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 26 - S.D. Kluger Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clips Used *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain *JumpStart Typing *South Park *South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut *Santa Claus is Coming to Town *Tangled *Tangled: Forever After *Tangled: Before Ever After *Tangled: The Series *Lilo & Stitch *Stitch! The Movie *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Leroy & Stitch *Dilbert *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show Gallery Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Winnie the Pooh KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick as Piglet SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Tigger Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as Owl Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as Rabbit Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Eeyore Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Gopher MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as Kanga Phineas.jpg|Phineas Flynn as Roo Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs